Candy
by southpark33
Summary: Doug plays a game with Tom for Easter. TomDoug. Late I know, but I still thought I'd upload it!


"Tom, you owe me so much for making me get out of bed at eight in the morning." Doug told his partner as they were walking up the stairs to their apartment. Tom groaned.

"I promised my mom we would go to church with her on Easter Sunday. Do you want me to break a promise to my own mother?" he asked. Now it was Doug's turn to groan.

"Fine, fine. But you still owe me." he told the smaller man as the smaller man unlocked the door and they walked in. Tom just laughed as he went to their room to change. He gave Doug a teasing "I'm gonna undress now and not let you in the room" look and closed the door. Doug rolled his eyes and loosened his tie. As far as he was concerned the only good part about Easter was the candy, which he had bought in bulk for him and his boyfriend. He removed his jacket and tie and suddenly started getting an idea. He looked to the tie in his hand and then to the candy on the counter and he smiled. Oh, this would be good.

"Hey, what's with the grin on your face?" Tom asked, stepping out of their bedroom in just a wifebeater and boxers. "Are you just entranced by how sexy I am?" he asked playfully.

"No...well, yes, I always am, but no." Doug answered, making Tom laugh. The larger man walked over to his lover and gave him a small but heated kiss. "It's just that I found a way for you to pay me back for waking me up early on a Sunday." he murmured against his lips. Then, without giving Tom a warning, he quickly wrapped his tie around his eyes.

"Doug, what the hell?" he shouted.

"Just stand still." he told him, tying the fabric around Tom's head. "Now, hold onto my arm." he instructed. "This is gonna be fun." he assured him. Tom still wasn't entirely convinced, but he gingerly grabbed Doug's arm and let him sit him on the couch. "Now just stay here for a second, I'll be right back." he told him. Tom listened to try to figure out what Doug was up to, but all he could hear was the shuffling of his feet on the floor and some sort of rustling. Then he heard the noise of something hitting the coffee table and felt the couch shift with Doug's weight. "Alright Tommy, here's the deal. We're gonna play a little game. I'm gonna feed you pieces of candy and you have to guess what candy it is." he explained.

Tom smiled. "Okay. This actually seems fun. For a second there I thought you were gonna pull some kinky sex move on me."

"No, that's later." Doug assured him, making him laugh. He could hear the sound of a wrapper being removed from a piece of candy. "You ready?" Doug asked and Tom nodded. Soon he felt something against his lips and opened his mouth, letting him push the candy in. The taste of chocolate filled his mouth, but then he cracked the candy with his teeth. The bitter taste of malt filled his mouth.

"Mmmm, Whoppers." Tom drawled.

"Right you are Tommy." Doug announced. He waited until he saw Tom swallow before he picked up the next candy and held it to his lips. Tom opened his mouth and started sucking on the candy. This time the candy was fruity and chewy.

"Jelly beans?" Tom guessed.

"Very good." Doug confirmed. The next candy that was pushed into Tom's mouth was a big one. Chocolaty, creamy, and one he knew too well.

"Cadbury Cream Egg, my favorite!" he exclaimed with his mouth still slightly full. "Doug, would it kill you to give me a smaller piece?"

"Hey, I bit it in half!" Doug exclaimed, his mouth muffled with the other half of the egg. "Okay, next one's a classic." he hinted, pressing a something soft to his lips. Tom opened his mouth and soon it was filled with a light, gooey, sugary candy.

"Peeps, but I can't say which color or shape." Doug laughed.

"For the record, it's a yellow chick." He brushed the sugar off of Tom's lips and let his fingers linger slightly. "Now for the last one." he told him. Tom readied himself for some sort of new candy, but instead felt Doug's lips against his, his tongue seeking entry. Tom happily obliged and stroked Doug's tongue with his own, wrapping his arms around his back and neck. Doug pulled back, waiting for Tom's answer. The smaller man smiled and licked his lips, not wanting to miss any of the taste.

"Hmmm..." he pondered. "I think I'm gonna need another taste to figure this one out." he decided. Doug laughed and obliged, giving him another deep kiss, this one longer than the last one. As he pulled away, he removed Tom's blindfold. He blinked to adjust to the light and then smiled at his lover. "That's just about the best candy I've ever tasted."

"Likewise." Doug said quietly, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
